


Trance of the Lion

by Hawkflight



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single claw is pressed to your heart and you sleep forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trance of the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition] prompt used: death note[fandom]

"Light."

"Hmm?" The dark haired man kept scrolling down the screen, scribbling away in a notebook pushed right up against the keyboard. With each series of scratches a new name was added to the ever growing list, another person was dying in the next forty seconds, falling to the floor and clutching at their chest with a look of shock.

He had been doing this for a solid four hours. His wrist had to be aching by this point, he had to be tired by now. A normal person would be, but that wasn't entirely fair to him. Light was far from normal. Still... "That's enough for today, come to bed."

The silhouette shifted in the soft glow coming from the computer, dark eyes staring back at him. A few seconds passed before the pen he held pressed the power button on the screen, enveloping the room into complete darkness. The chair gave a creak when he got up, the bed dipping as he sat on the comforter.

"Every second needs to be utilized to it's greatest potential if I'm going to rid the world of criminals." Light's breath was hot on his ear, filtering through the strands of hair as a hand rested on his knee.

He only glanced to the man known as Kira, as if his close proximity didn't effect him at all. As if the hand on his knee wasn't searing the skin beneath. "Some would say you're a criminal."

A darker outline moved above him and he collided with the bed a second later as Light hovered over him, eyes glinting from the light of the street lamp. "You've written in the book as well. That makes you a criminal too. Maybe I should kill you."

"Maybe," Barty agreed.

There was a chuckle above him, the corner of a lip curling upwards before the figure descended down and he could feel teeth running along his neck. They stopped at a vein, sinking into the skin without breaking the surface, holding him there as his heart beat louder in his ears with each passing second.

When Light let go he was sure his skin there was red, and that the impression he had left behind would stay there for a week, if not more. "Go to sleep," Light growled into his ear once more before settling on the blanket next to him.

Even though he knew Light would get right back up and start with his punishing of criminals again Barty closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
